1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to etching features to form semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the formation of semiconductor devices, a dielectric layer may be etched using a process that deposits a hydrofluorocarbon layer. Such a hydrofluorocarbon layer may be used to protect the mask, control sidewall shape, or control feature size.